The present invention relates generally to coin acceptor apparatuses for coin-operated devices, including vending machines, telephones, video game machines or other applications which implement mechanical sorting, selection, rejection and crediting of coins. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a coin acceptor apparatus with an anti-fraud feature to reduce fraudulent access to goods or services provided by a coin-operated device.
Many times, the principal design feature of coin acceptor apparatuses is to limit the operations of a device to a particular denomination of coin, as dictated by the price of the merchandise, service or entertainment available through the device. Other times, a principal desire is to limit the size of the machine as dictated by space concerns. There is generally very limited space in most devices for a coin acceptor; and this is especially the case when the acceptor must be capable of accepting a variety of denominations. Further, it is desirable to reduce malfunction of the coin acceptor apparatus, thereby by reducing lost revenues from down-time and the costs associated with repairing the apparatus.
An exemplary coin acceptor which addresses the foregoing needs is that one disclosed in applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 4,911,280 (the “'280 patent”) as issued for a “Method and Apparatus for Deflecting Coins While Maintaining an on Edge Orientation”. The '280 patent provides the ability to discriminate among several different sized coins by moving all coins which fit in the coin inlet along a downwardly inclined coin race. This coin race includes means to bias these coins against a series of differently sized openings. While the system disclosed in the '280 patent represents the state in the art of mechanical coin acceptor apparatuses, other apparatuses employ the use of electronic sensors which separate valued and counterfeit coins.
A coin-acceptor apparatus is sometimes susceptible to the use of fraudulent means and methods for improperly obtaining access to the goods or services provided by the coin-operated device in which the coin-acceptor is installed. For example, it has become commonplace for individuals to attempt to force a non-coin object, e.g., a wire, a coat hanger, or the underwire from a woman's brassiere, into a coin inlet of coin-operated devices in an attempt to induce a coin sensor into crediting the deposition of proper coinage. It is also common for individuals to attempt to use a coin or a coin-like object attached to a tether, e.g. a string, tape, which is inserted into the coin inlet to obtain a value register of the value of coins where the coinage is subsequently withdrawn.
Attempts to prevent this fraudulent procurement of goods and services include the use of a coin acceptor apparatus comprising a moving lever to mechanically block a non-coin object or a tether. However, several problems exist with the use of a moving lever. For example, for proper functioning of the lever, oftentimes the coin-acceptor must be kept level, which places many restrictions on its installation location. Additionally, a coin-acceptor with a moving lever is susceptible to malfunction because sufficient time must pass between introduction of each coin introduced to the apparatus to prevent jamming of multiple coins. The lever must assume a starting position after each coin passes or the coins will begin to stack on top of one another and the apparatus will jam. This may lead to down-time and a resultant loss of revenues during the time the device is out-of-service and additional lost revenues for repair expenses.